


never trust a man in a hawaiian shirt

by hellkaiserryose (ManicPixieDreamPharaoh)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon - Manga, Fuburyo, M/M, fuburyo v2 electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/pseuds/hellkaiserryose
Summary: Kaiser Ryo shares a room on a cruise ship with his best friend and long-time crush.Fubuki Tenjoin is the single most devious human being in existence.One of these days, Kaiser will learn not to indulge any of Fubuki's ideas.---Fic has been updated as of 5/9/2018.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Hufflepuff/gifts).



“Ryo, come on.” Fubuki pleads from across the room.

He’s sprawled across the built-in sofa on the side of their shared room on the ship, feet on the wall. His ukulele rests on his chest as he absently strums it.

He isn’t even playing notes, left hand simulating a walking motion across the glass.

Ryo clenches his teeth. “No. Be quiet, i’m studying.” He looks back at the textbook in his lap, the one he hasn’t turned a page in for over an hour.

“Ryo.” He hears Fubuki move, feet hit the floor loudly - wearing his boots inside, again - and glances up without moving his head. “We are sailing away from school to duel in America. What are you studying for?”

Ryo looks back at the page. “Some of us actually care about our grade. Can you take your shoes off? They’re making the room filthy.”

He can’t see it, but he assumes Fubuki is glaring as he sits beside him. The small of his back rests against Ryo's side as he tugs his boots off, elbowing him in the process.

He tosses them haphazardly across the room. The land a few metres apart.

“Satisfied?” he asks, leaning back and sliding his arm around Ryo's shoulders.

Ryo shrugs slightly, pretends to attempt to dislodge his arm. “You know what i’m going to say.”

Fubuki laughs then, an explosive, hearty chuckle that makes something inside of Ryo's chest hum contently, a desire to join in on a dance he doesn’t know the steps to.

Fubuki tugs him in close, forcing his head into the crook of his arm as he messes up his hair. “I’ll go set them down nicely, dear.”

“I’m not your wife, do what you want.”

Fubuki laughs, kissing the top of his head - Ryo is relieved his face is out of view, feels his cheeks flush - before releasing him and standing. “Ryo, we’re definitely the old married couple of Duel Academia.” He tells him confidently, righting the boots so that they stand uniformly, neatly beside Ryo’s. “We have about as much sex as one.”

Ryo blushes more openly, then. He snaps his book closed and turns away quickly to tuck it into one of the bedside tables, praying to gods he doesn’t believe in that Fubuki hadn’t noticed. “That would make you the wife, you know i’d be down to fuck anytime.” He tries to joke without considering how dry his sarcasm was, and all the times people took him seriously when he was being sarcastic come flooding back.

This was why he didn’t tell jokes.

Fubuki turns to him slowly, and Ryo knows the look on his face before he sees it, feels regret burn him.

A grin, exaggerated almost to the point of cartoonish parts his face, eyes bright and half-lidded. “Ryo- do you want to have sex with me?”

Ryo wanted to punch the shit-eating grin off of his face. “I thought you were straight.” He tries to deadpan, hopes the challenge in the words might keep this as playful banter.

“Who spooned who last night?”

Ryo frowns as he considers that, raising an eyebrow. “You’re saying you want to have sex with me.”

Fubuki shrugs.

Ryo sits up, he can taste his own blood, hear his heartbeat in his ears, feels the throb of it in his head like a migraine. “I don’t believe you.”

Fubuki’s grin falls into a smug smirk, and he quickly approaches the bed, tugging the collar of his patterned shirt away from his neck as he comes. Ryo flushes at the idea of tearing the ridiculous thing open so hard that the buttons pop off.

“Are you challenging me to a game of chicken, Ryo?”

Ryo swallows, watches Fubuki swing one knee across his lap and seat himself, hands coming up to grasp his jawline. He raises his chin slightly to compensate for the height difference. “You tell me.”

He wonders if Fubuki can hear his heartbeat too.

He keeps his eyes firm as Fubuki slowly brings their faces closer, anticipating his laugh to come, right at the crucial moment. It doesn’t come, and in it’s stead; warmth. Soft lips meet own, coming together to pull his lower lip away from his face before meeting once again. Ryo moves his own mouth awkwardly, uncertain of what to do. He raises a hand around, letting it settle on his best friend’s hip as they kiss.

He can feel Fubuki smile into his mouth. “That’s good, Ryo.” He hasn’t heard this tone from him before, low and throaty. Their lips are so close he can feel the vibrations from the sound, and it distracts him as he feels a wet warmth greet his lips, and it takes him a moment to clue on. Tongue. Fubuki wants him to open his mouth.

Ryo digs his fingers into Fubuki’s skin, warm beneath his palm, and relents, parting his lips slightly to grant him access. He lets out a soft gasp as Fubuki’s tongue quickly invades his mouth, swirling against his own and licking along his teeth.

He grips more firmly, feels the skin move in his hand, and then; Fubuki moves. Not away from him, but closer. He rocks his hips slowly, repetitively. Ryo opens his eyes, sees the glint in Fubuki’s and instantly shuts them again. Gripping tighter, he lets Fubuki lead, gives himself over to the boy he’d had a crush on for so long.

Pleasure floods his brain, need and desire at finally having everything he’d craved for so long, and yet it leaves him wanting so much more. He’s aware of the tension in his pants, grunts softly and shifts his own hips to gain relief, right as Fubuki’s body moves forward once more. 

Their bodies meet, Fubuki’s shorts brushing the bulge in Ryo’s leathers, causing him to moan out loud, directly into his mouth. It’s dirty and heavy, and he releases the thigh he’s been clinging to in order to drive his hand beneath Fubuki’s shirt and up his spine, using his short nails to attempt to scratch him, trying to draw sound from him so they’ll have equal stakes.

He sits forward, taking control, and feels Fubuki chuckle as their lips part, a thin trail of saliva snapping between them. It’s gross, animalistic, but he’s kissing Fubuki, and he can’t bring himself to care. He presses their lips together and tries to mimic what Fubuki had just done to him, presses his tongue into his mouth and attempts blindly to recreate the sensations he’d felt.

“Ryo- your shirt-” He hesitates, realising Fubuki had pulled his black tank-top up, and raises his arms, pulling back so that it could be freed. The shirt removed and tossed away from them, he grins up at Ryo and runs his palms over his chest. His hands are so warm, Ryo pats with exertion, still actively conscious of the beating of his heart, and withdraws his own hands, bringing them around and working on the buttons urgently. 

“Bit eager?” Fubuki cracks, leaning his shoulders back to puff out his chest. Ryo can feel his erection against his wrists as he unbuttons the final few, dares to let one hand drop to drag up its length, before grasping it softly as his other hand shoves the now-unbuttoned shirt back from Fubuki’s shoulders.

Fubuki pulls it off the rest of the way, his own chest heaving as he breathes, gaze fixed as Ryo rubs his arousal through his pants. “God- as good as that feels, Ryo, I think we can do better.” 

Ryo looks at him, slowly drawing his hand back. He watches Fubuki lower his shorts, along with his underwear, and returns his hand to it’s previous action, taking him in his palm and slowly stroking his length. Fubuki’s hand reaches for the fastenings of his pants, now, and he rolls up onto his knees to help. Thoughts of sinking his head into Fubuki’s lap, taking him into his mouth and making him moan cross his mind, but the feeling of Fubuki’s hand as it searches his abdomen for the waistband of his pants drives him for more selfish pleasures.

Finally succeeding, Fubuki tugs tight leather down his thighs, placing a hand on his chest and leading Ryo to lie back into the pillows. He watched his best friend crawl up his body, kissing him once more, this time taking his lower lip between his teeth and biting down firmly. The streak of pain causes his hips to jerk upwards, his skin slick against Fubuki’s. Releasing him, the body that crouches over him shifts, sliding his tongue down Ryo’s jaw, along a collarbone and down his chest, he kisses his way towards a nipple, before circling it with his tongue, following it with a soft but sharp bite.

Ryo moans wantingly. “Fubuki- please.”

Fubuki’s eyes light up as he moves lower. “You should use my name more.” He murmurs, licks along a hipbone before he finally brings his mouth to where Ryo wants him.

Ryo groans softly, closing his eyes. He chooses not to respond to him, gasping softly as a warm tongue runs from base to tip, cold air hitting the wet skin, before his tongue wraps around the head, soft lips meeting on it with a gentle suction. Ryo moans, openly, hand lifting to catch his head, twisting through his hair. He can feel Fubuki’s smile, looks down to confirm it anyway, and feels his heart stop. Fubuki’s lips are around him, his hand encircling the base, his tongue moving behind along the underside, sending tremendous flames darting along his hips. 

Their eyes lock as Fubuki draws away slowly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “I’ve never done this before.”

Ryo pants softly, overwhelmed. “You’re- thats- it’s good. More.” he manages, acutely aware he probably sounds ridiculous, but he needs that warmth back, thrusts his hips upwards to punctuate his point.

Fubuki chuckles lightly. “Easy, don’t do that again.” He say, pressing his hips down into the bed and dropping his head, he takes him into his mouth again, tongue and lips working earnestly.

Ryo’s vision blurs, all thought vanishing except the need for more as it pools in his stomach. Gripping Fubuki’s hair tighter, he rocks his hips slightly-

And, as abruptly as this had began, it ended. 

He gazes through the haze at Fubuki, eyes bleary. “Why did you-”

“I told you to say still!” he coughs, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “I’m not going to use my mouth again. That hurt.” He croaks, wrapping a hand around him even as he complains.

Ryo thinks that’s more than acceptable, makes a soft sound as sensation begins to build once more, and closes his eyes. He relaxes back onto the bed and savours that it’s Fubuki’s hand working him, he rocks his hips and lets himself relish in the feeling, gasping and gripping the pillow under his head as he climaxes into his movements. 

Panting, he slowly props himself up as his brain returns to him. Cheeks warm from exertion, he looks at Fubuki, who had pushed himself to his knees and was looking curiously at the come on his hand. Ryo watches him stick his tongue out, raise his hand to his mouth and dip his tongue into it-

Fubuki gags. “Gross.”

“Uh, sorry?”

“No, it was my stupid idea.” He wipes his hand on Ryo’s hip, and he’s still too residually stunned by what had transpired to make any sound of complaint. “Anyway-”

Ryo sits up properly, retrieves tissues from beside the bed and begins to clean the mess at his hip. He glances at Fubuki. “Do you want me to… return the favour?” 

He glances down to see Fubuki is already wearing his pants again.

“No, i’m good, thanks.” He replies, voice far too cavalier for the situation. “I’m going to go wash my mouth.” he says, and shuts the door to the bathroom behind him. Ryo can hear the tap running, standing to redress before sitting on the bed once more, hands on his knees.

When Fubuki returns, he stands and moves towards him, not thinking before reaching for his face, chin tilted to kiss him. He’s pushes away by gentle hands, and greeted by a soft laugh that tugs at his chest. 

“I guess I win the game.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Two birds, one stone. I won our game, and maybe this exercise can happen more often.” He says jovially, humming slightly to himself as he retrieves his Ukulele from where he left it, resting in the windowsill. He reclaims his previous position as though nothing had happened.

Ryo feels somewhat empty inside, and frowns. “I have feelings for you.” He says, before he can stop himself.

“And I’ve been in love with you since middle school, do we really have to talk about it right now?”

It can wait, he thinks. It’d waited five years already, and they had the entire semester abroad together. 

He could wait.   



End file.
